Shut Up And Drive
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy gets bored while stuck in traffic. CarSex M/M Slash NC-17


Randy's head was throbbing has car horns honked all around him; they had been stuck in a traffic jam for almost an hour. The traffic jam was caused by some type of late night accident up a head. All Randy wanted was to get home; he and Cody had been on the road for almost two weeks. Yawning Randy glanced over at his sleeping companion; Cody had been asleep almost since they got in the car at the airport. He strummed his fingers along the wheel looking out at a sea of tail lights.

"Cody, Cooody," Randy said in a sing song voice quietly. Smirking when Cody didn't budge he hauled out his smokes. Cody always got after him for smoking in the car, saying it would get nicotine in the seats. Putting it to his lips he flicked his Zippo and lit the cigarette. Holding it in his mouth hr rolled down the window about letting the honking noise get louder. Randy blew the smoke and flicked the ashes out the window. Every so often he would inch the car a few feet, he finished his cigarette tossing it out the window. Rolling up the window Randy went back to begin bored the cigarette calm his road rage a bit, but not completely. "At least I'm not swearing and honking my horn like most of these people," Randy leaned back in his seat. Randy reached over and ran his fingers threw Cody's hair.

Randy opened the middle console and flipped through his CDs, looking for something to put on. Settling on one he placed it in to the stereo; adjusting the volume low so not to wake Cody. The music help drowned out the sound of the cars surrounding theirs, Randy hummed along to the music, returning his hand to play with Cody's hair. Randy released the gas and let the car idle a bit further, before breaking again. Randy began singing instead of humming to the CD, using it has a means to keep himself awake.

Cody slowly started waking up, noticing they were still in car and not moving. Squinting he saw the long line of cars, his ears began picking up on Randy's voice. Turning in the direction of the other man he watched has Randy tapped on the steering wheel singing along to music. Cody smiled, Randy was no Grammy level singer, but his voice wasn't half bad. Cody stayed quiet just looking on, not want to lose the rare sight. The song end and the next began; Randy continued to sing Cody felt himself being lulled back to sleep. Finally his body betrayed him and he let out a sleepy yawn.

"Codes, you awake," Randy stopped singing and cocked his head to look at the passenger seat.

"Kind of," Cody stretched his arms up his shirt rising to expose a smooth piece of flesh. "So why are we stuck in traffic?"

"From what I can tell there is a car accident up ahead. We might make it home by day break," Randy reached over and let his fingers trail down Cody's face. "Glad you're awake, I was getting lonely," Cody turned and nipped at Randy's fingers.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Cody questioned, starting to wake up further.

"No fucking clue," Randy leaned his head against the wheel. "You want to drive, and let me nap?"

"Only if we've got coffee in this car, I'm about to fall back to sleep," Cody closed his eyes.

"Oh hell no bitch," Randy punched Cody in the arm. "You had a nap, if I have to drive you need to stay up and help keep me awake."

"Fine," Cody wiped the sleep from his eyes. "God I want our bed, we could walk faster than this traffic," Cody whined.

"I know, but being a whiny ass bitch about won't make the traffic clear up," Randy reached down and unfastened his pants. "Now stop begin such a whiny ass bitch and come be my whore. Blow me, baby," Randy moved in his seat and shoved his pants and briefs down just enough to expose his cock.

"Randy we are in public, I can't just suck you off right now," Cody was suddenly very awake.

"Why the fuck not, we've got tinted windows. No one is going to see jack shit. Besides, this little activity will keep us both awake," Randy let his hands fall from the wheel and fondled himself lightly.

"Yeah, I can see you getting off and crashing the car. Not how I want to die," Cody crossed his arms and huffed. "You want to pull over, fine I'll blow you."

"Codes, I'm idling the car. We are not moving, and I'm not pulling over because we'll never get back in this line," Randy motioned his hand at the line up of cars out the window. "If you don't want to blow me that's fine. But look out the window over there because you're not getting the pleasure of watching me jerk off," Randy ran his hand up and down bringing his cock to life. "Oh yeah, you sure you don't want none of this?"

"You know I want all of that, god you're insatiable. You want it even in the middle of a traffic jam," Cody unfastened his seatbelt and leaned over the console.

"I know, make it wet for me," Randy smirked and rest back against the seat one hand on the wheel and the other on Cody's head. Cody opened his mouth and let spit drip down on to Randy's stiff flesh wetting it. Using his tongue he smoothed the saliva out, making Randy glisten. Cody suckled on the swollen head, letting his tongue trace the under the ridge. "Baby, you're driving me wild," Randy pushed his hips up his dick hitting Cody in the nose.

"How's traffic?" Cody took has much of Randy in has he could until he hit the older man's jeans. The older man's response had nothing to do with traffic.

"Shit, oh yeah, deep throat me, fuck," Randy push the break peddle hard and lifted his ass and shoved his pants down his thighs stopping by his knees. Cody opened wider and went the rest of the way down, letting his teeth grind gently at the base of the cock. Cody moved back up slowly keeping on the head in his mouth. Randy tighten his grip on the back of the young man's head pushing him back down, before hauling him up. Cody got the hint and worked Randy in his mouth, while trying not to hit the shifter. "Fuck we're moving," Randy pressed the gas and the car moved forward. Cody lifted his head up and got back in his seat. "I said we're moving, I didn't say stop blowing me," Randy growled. "Besides, we're stuck again."

"Look we move quite a bit that time, we're going to be driving at your normal 130 miles an hour in no time," Cody started to fasten his seatbelt.

"Don't bother fasten that, I didn't say we were done," Randy put his hands on Cody's. "Take your pants off baby," Randy smirked.

"Why you going to try and blow me and drive the car at the same time?" Cody fingers went to the his jeans button hesitantly.

"No, I'm going to fuck you and drive at the same time," Randy was dead seriously and Cody's eyes went wide with horror.

"No you are not! We will be dead in a ditch somewhere especially if traffic lets up. I do not want someone calling up my family and tell them your son died because his boyfriend was having sex with him while driving," Cody snapped.

"Cody, I am tired, I am hungry and I am god damn horny. Right now I can only have one of these needs looked after, don't make me do it," Randy shot him a look. Cody closed his eyes Randy wouldn't dare, no wait this was Randy he would dare. Cody decided to lose in a blaze of glory.

"Shut up and drive," Cody opened his eyes. Yup Randy used the one look Cody couldn't resist. Lips pouted and the normally most evil eyes the world were performing puppy dog eyes, Randy Orton's most dangerous weapon. Well next to one thing which he was opening his mouth to say, Cody prepared to take off his pants.

"Please, baby," Randy pleaded. Cody stripped his pants of and looked at Randy who was sporting a cocky smirk. "Gets you every time."

"Yeah well you love it when I beg," Cody retorted kicking his pants to the car floor. Climb over the console Cody wedge himself between the wheel and Randy.

"You still stretched from your mile high membership renewal?" Randy wrapped one arm around Cody and other on the wheel.

"Only one way to find," Cody lowered himself on to Randy. Both men moaning out has Cody's body willingly accepted Randy into it. "Yeah, still pretty open," Cody bounced up and down.

"Lay your head on my shoulder so I can see out the window," Cody obeyed and laid his head on the soft white fabric on Randy's shoulder.

"I need one of these hoodies, there so soft," Cody kissed at Randy's neck. Randy slid on hand under Cody's ass aiding him in moving up and down.

"No raiding my closet," Randy growled.

"You'd never miss on Affliction hoodie," Cody scrapped his nails over the stubble on Randy's head.

"I know you've swiped my shirts before," Randy slapped at Cody's ass. "So don't deny that," Randy dug his nails into the soft flesh of Cody's right cheek causing the young man's muscles to clench up. "That's right make yourself nice and tight," Cody rubbed the tip of his cock against the soft fabric.

"I'll pay the dry cleaning bill," Cody groaned and pumped his fist. Contiuning to cause more friction by rubbing the tip on the affliction hoodie, Cody panted his hot breath caressing Randy's ear.

"Fuck right you are, move faster Codes, shit," Randy pressed the young man closer and tried to regain composure. The line of cars in front of them started to slowly inch forward a bit more. Randy could see the accident see, and noticed that cops were talking to each car that got to edge of the accident. The line stopped again and Randy could tell that had about ten cars before it was there turn to have the officers speak with them. "Fuck Codes, I want you to cum, I want you to be extra tight before I come," Randy lied, semi in a panic of get cause for indecent exposure.

"Ok baby," Cody moaned and rubbed faster. Randy licked his lips, raising and dropping Cody as fast has he could. Randy felt Cody's legs quake, unzipping his hoodie just in time, Cody came over all over his shirt. Randy groaned out has Cody's muscle gripped him and pulled him in further. Randy knuckles went white as he held the wheel with all his strength climaxing into Cody.

"Am I allowed to go back to sleep now," Cody licked the shell of Randy's ear. Randy saw they were only 5 cars away, wish he could enjoy his post orgasm more.

"Get the fuck back in your seat now!" Randy shove Cody over the console. "Get your pants back on," Cody looked up and saw the flashing cop lights. Grabbing his pants Cody hurriedly put them on while Randy rolled down the window to speak with the officer.

"Hello, officer," Randy flashed a million dollar smile. His hope was the smell of sex in the car was that strong and that his still open hood was covering the cum stains enough. The officer asked for license and registration which randy was easily able to produce. The office instructed them of a short detour route they had to take. Randy pulled away from the accident scene and turned on to the road. Once he saw the flashing lights fade he floored at gas.

"So, when we get home can I drive?" Cody asked.

"Fuck no, you wouldn't let me nap. You can plug up and wait till the morning, then I'm going to take you for another drive," Randy smirked has the speedometer hit 130 and he cranked the stereo.


End file.
